La Vérité et Le Trio De Veelas
by Fachifa
Summary: Lucius & Séverus trouvent un enfant blessé dans la rue avec les jumeaux malfoy "qui est il? Draco" "c'est Harry, notre maris" Fic Veelas, Harry n'est pas le fils de Lyli. Entré en scène d'un personnage qu'on en voit pas beaucoup, Harrydark Slash H/JumeM


**-Disclamer:** Les personnage de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi malheureusement ...

**-Résumé: **Lucius et Séverus trouvent un enfant a moitié mort dans la rue avec les jumeaux Malfoy "qui est il? Draco" "c'est Harry, notre maris". Entré en snène d'un personnage qu'on en voit pas beaucoup, Harry assez Dark Slash. HP/jumeaux, SB/SS, RB/JP

**-Note:** L'histoire se passe quand Harry avait 3 ans... Certains passés des personnages ne correspondent pas à l'histoire d'origine

**-Couple:** Harry/ jumeaux

**-Raiting:** M à venir..

**-Avertissement:** ceci est un yaoi ou slash donc homophobes s'abstiennent...

* * *

C'était un après-mini calme et paisible, dans une rue de Londres, que nos héros se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Un garçon, âgé de 2 ou 3 ans était assis dans l'ombre, tremblait comme s'il était au pôle Nord alors il faisait 25°.

A 3 pas de là, on voyait un paire de jumeaux de même âge, courraient à perdre haleine, sans cesser de se retourner comme s'ils avaient été poursuivis. Puis sans crier ni 1 ni 2, ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent tout 2 en synchronisation, juste devant le buisson où était caché l'autre garçon. Ils pleurèrent d'une même voix dans cette rue desserte, en voyant cela, le garçon dans l'ombre les aida à se relever et s'avancer vers sa cachette. Les jumeaux toujours en larmes, regardèrent leur sauveur, il était petit et chétive, ses cheveux bruns ressemblait à de la barbe à merlin, tellement ils étaient emmêlés mais tout ses défauts étaient invisibles cachés derrière l'expression innocent de son visage et ses yeux verts hypnotisant, verts d'émeraude. L'autre garçon ne remarquait pas les regards des jumeaux, occupé lui aussi à les observer, habillés de robes bizarre mais classes, ils avaient des cheveux blonds raides et des yeux gris impressionnant, gris de l'orage où tombés encore quelques larmes. Remarquant ceux-ci il demanda timidement :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je vais très bien, vois tu ! Tellement bien au point de pleurer.

-Et si vous me dites, où vous avez mal ? Au lieu de pleurnicher comme des filles.

Les jumeaux, eux, regardaient ce jeune brun curieusement, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait leur répondre. D'un même mouvement ils sourirent à travers leurs larmes et montrèrent leurs genoux gauches. Le brun se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur les genoux des jumeaux.

-Ça va mieux maintenant ?

-Whoas, on a plus mal, tu fais d'la magie ? dis qui t'es ?

-La magie ?! Nan, nan je ne fais pas d'la magie seulement j'ai vue ma tente fait ça à mon cousin quand il a bobo ! Je suis Harry et vous qui êtes vous ?

-Moi c'est Angel et lui c'est Draco. Pourquoi t'es gentils avec nous alors qu'on a été méchants avec toi ? Père dit qu'il faut pas se montrer gentils devant tout le monde.

-Je ne sais pas, je le fais c'est tout. On vous a déjà dit que vous êtes magnifiques, dit sincèrement Harry avec les étoiles dans les yeux.

Ce compliment firent rougir les jumeaux, ils bafouillèrent quelques chose comme « merci....toi aussi....magnifique..on t'aime bien.... ». Ces quelques paroles fit bien rire notre jeune brun, qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne tremblait plus depuis leur arrivée. Draco chuchota alors quelques chose à son jumeau, qui acquiesça.

-Dis Harry tu veux jouer à un jeu ? Si tu gagnes tu peux nous demander ce que tu veux !

-Vrai ?! Hochement de la tête de la part des jumeaux. C'est d'accord si je gagne je veux me marier avec vous !

Les jumeaux qui avaient la même idée se dépêcha d'acquiescer.

-Si tu perds tu fais la femme mais si tu gagnes tu es le mari. Dit Angel avec un sourire éclatant

-Le jeu est simple, tu dois deviner qui est qui, tu as droit de te tromper une fois, tu gagnes seulement si tu as cinq bonnes réponses. Bon commençons, fermes les yeux.

Trois minutes plus tard le brun gagna les doigts dans le nez, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, les jumeaux parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à les différencier et Harry car il trouvait ce jeu amusant; les jumeaux étaient à la fois différents et pareils, Harry lui-même n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Au bout de 30 minutes de jeu, ils arrêtèrent enfin. Harry avait fait un sans faute.

-Harry, tu sais que t'es la première personne à nous connaître si bien, tu mérites vraiment être notre mari. Dit Angel, très content d'avoir un mari à ces côtés.

-On ne te demande qu'une seule chose, tu es à nous et à nous seuls, d'accord ? Dit Draco sérieusement, Harry faisais mine de réfléchir avant de hocher vivement la tête.

-À condition que vous aussi vous êtes à moi seul.

-Maintenant, passons à la cérémonie, tu te souviens Angel, celle qu'on a vu parrain et oncle Sérius le faisaient pendant leur mariage.

-Bien-sûr

-Maintenant mets toi en face de nous, Harry.

Il exécuta et joignit sa main gauche à Angel et la droite à Draco. Les trois garçons fermèrent les yeux, d'une même voix les jumeaux prononcèrent : « moi Angel/Draco Lucius Malfoy accepte d'être l'époux de Harry, je jure de lui appartenir et de lui obéir pour toujours, répètes ! »

-Moi Harry James Potter accepte d'être l'époux de Angel et de Draco, je jure de leur appartenir, mais son instinct le poussa à changer la dernière partie, et de les protéger pour toujours

A peine avait il fini de prononcer, une boule de lumière dorée les enveloppa tous les trois et explosa, dégageant une quantité remarquable d'énergie. Puis en ouvrant les yeux, ils virent une pluie d'étoiles dorée leur tombaient dessus.

-C'est magnifique. Dit Harry

-Whoah, c'est trop beau !

-Angel, Harry !! L'acérémonie n'est pas finie ! Un regard vers son frère, Angel comprit.

-Fermes les yeux Harry.

Les jumeaux se pencha et embrassèrent leur mari. Harry, surpris, ouvrit les yeux pour voir un spectacle enchanté, deux petit anges rouges comme une tomate. Il sourit et les embrassa sur la joie, le résultat était que les jumeaux étaient encore plus rouges.

-Vous êtes encore plus mignons quand vous êtes rouges.

-Harry arrête de te moquer de nous !!

Harry, se marra de plus belle. Mais une voix le coupa bien vite dans son enthousiasme.

-Tiens ! Tiens ! le monstre, c'est là que tu t'es caché, on t'a cherché partout...

Les tremblements de Harry revinrent et il pâlit considérablement. Remarquant cela les jumeaux se placèrent entre le brun et l'espèce de montgolfière vivant qui le menaçait.

-Vous, les petits mignons, restez loin d'ici, j'ai des comptes à régler avec ce monstre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux à Harry ? Il n'est pas un monstre. Cracha Draco

-Par contre toi tu y ressembles beaucoup plus. L'insulta Angel

-Je vais vous apprendre à être insolents, vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Ces mots suffisaient à sortir Harry de ses pensés, il ne permettrais pas à son cousin de faire du mal à ses maris, ceux qui étaient les premiers à être gentils avec lui. Il prit son courage à 2 mains et se mit devant son cousin malgré sa peur.

-Laisse les tranquilles Dudlay, c'est moi que t'es venu voir.

-toi ! petit monstre je m'occuperais de moi plus tard, maman est très en colère. Pour le moment je vais casser leurs belles gueules.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Dudlay se précipita vers les jumeaux, mais Harry, qui comptait bien tenir sa promesse, attrapa la main de son cousin. Dudlay qui par réflexe, jeta Harry sur le mur derrière le buisson.

Paf …

La tête de Harry se cogna contre le mur, les jumeaux se précipita pour aider leur compagnon à se relever mais celui-ci allongé au sol, inconscient.

Lucius et Sévérus arrivèrent en courant, cela faisait déjà une demi-journée qu'ils cherchaient les jumeaux, qui s'étaient échapper de la vigilance de leur nourrice. Ils les avaient localisés grâce à leurs forces magique mélangées à cette force impressionnant qui n'avait rien de normal.

En les trouvant, ils restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle, jamais les jumeaux ne pleurèrent, surtout en public, sauf si vraiment quelques chose de grave était arrivé

-Angel, Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ?

En voyant leur parrain et leur père, les jumeaux les tirèrent la main vers le corps inconscient du brun.

-Il est blessé, aidez le s'il-vous-plaît.

* * *

-Bon, maintenant les garçons, on sait qu'il n'a rien de grave vous pouvez le lâcher.

Mais les jumeaux s'entêtaient à le tenir la main du blessé depuis...eh bien depuis qu'on les voyait. Sévérus soupira de lassitude, il était fatigué, depuis ce matin alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever, Lucius l'avait appelé pour chercher des jumeaux, puis la recherche avait duré des heures, ensuite le soin du gamin et maintenant l'entêtement de ses filleuls : tout ça pour dire que Sévérus était sur le point de craquer. Le petit brun l'intriguait beaucoup, en parti à cause de son aura de magique, celle qu'il avait senti mélangé avec celles des jumeaux, et sa capacité de guérir rapidement.

-Ok, j'ai compris mais dites moi au moins qui est ce garçon ?

-C'est notre mari..

Lucius et Séverus se regardaient, mais qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire ?!

-Vous pouvez développer votre réponse. Dit Lucius d'une voix froide, lui aussi était de mauvaise humeur.

Les jumeaux racontèrent alors tout leurs aventures : leur rencontre, leur mariage, la montgolfière, la blessure de Harry, la fuite du cousin du brun après avoir vu le sang de celui-ci. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, les deux homme pâlirent d'avantage.

D'après la vérification de Lucius auprès du ministère de mariage, cette histoire de mariage n'était pas une histoire de plaisanterie, le lien avait bien été créé, c'était un lien de mariage sacré donc le niveau était le plus élevé, un lien des âmes-sœur, il ne pouvait être défait. Après un long moment de silence, Sévérus demanda le nom du sorcier, car c'en était un, même si les jumeaux ne savaient pas.

-Il s'appelle Harry.

Et là Sévérus se tourna brusquement vers Lucius comme s'il savait quelque chose donc Lucius ignorait avant de s'épanouit. Voyant ainsi son ami, Lucius soupira et sorti sa baguette.

-Enervatum, après avoir laisser un peu de temps pour que notre cher Séverus de se remettre, il continua, bien maintenant, dis moi ce que tu as découvert !

Séverus respira profondément avant de lâcher la boum.

-C'est Harry, Harry Potter, le Survivant, j'ai vu la cicatrice sur son front mais j'ai pas fait le lien.

En entendant ces mots le visage de Lucius perdit tout couleur, le faisant ressembler à un spectre.

-Mais c'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être Potter, sinon il ne peut pas être le compagnons de mes fils, même s'ils ne sont pas encore en possession de leur pouvoir, ils sont quand même des Veelasantiquus ou des veelas antique, leur compagnon doit aussi en être un. Or le sang des veelas antique ne peut couler que dans le sang pur des sorcier, il ne peut vivre dans le sang d'humain et ou un sang mêlé qui n'ont pas assez de d'énergie ou magie, et tu sais tout comme moi que la mère de Potter est une sang de bourbe...sauf si sauf si....

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en regardant de son meilleur ami dans les yeux écarquillés de son ami, qui venait de comprendre ce que Lucius voulait dire.

-Non, non c'est pas possible Lucius, Lyli est bien la mère de Potter, tu n'as pas vu ses yeux, ils ont les les même yeux.

Après un long réflexion, Lucius répliqua :

-Tu oublies que la famille Black est réputait pour leur yeux gris ou verts, comme Potter.

-Tu veux dire que c'est le clébard qui est le deuxième père du garçon ? Mais ils sont comme frères ces deux-là, jamais James n'aurait une relation quelconque avec Sérius, à part la fraternité. En plus il m'aurai dit non, s'il avait été avec Potter.

-C'est vrai, mais tu as oublié qu'il y a un autre Black

-...?!

-Je parle de Régulus...

* * *

Désolée s'il y a trop de fautes, c'est parce que ma beta est parti bronzé, à je ne sais où.

Je reste ouverte à toute critique tant qu'elle reste polie et justifiée.

Note : la suite de Harry Potter et Voldemort's child arrivera bientot.


End file.
